elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Narehate
The information on this page is "player-written". It is not regarded as official lore and hence may not be compliant with the official Elysium events. Regardless, the information on this page describes lore which may be used by one or more players within the Elysium community. You are welcome to incorporate as much or as little of this information as you choose. Summary A Narehate is a cursed being who is forced to take on the form of an animalistic human or otherwise, with qualities resembling Lycanthrope's and Catfolk. The result of this ends with the subject being deformed, but their mind and overall anatomy remains intact. There have been many of these over the course of time, but there are only few left known to live in society. Although many others may exist in the wild. Origins Their original point of origin is hazy, though due to their resemblance to Neko's, It can be assumed that the Narehate curse originates from this species and multiple desires to become or be transformed into one, and somehow receive the curse. Another theory suggests that the Narehate came from the same ancient ancestor as the neko, but evolved in a different nature. They then went extinct from one reason or another and developed a curse through the course if time. Receiving the Curse There are two known ways to receive the curse. One method includes receiving a lesser curse, in which the individual may experience minor to moderate changes. This can be applied in many different ways, and including but not limited to powerful spells, heavily enchanted cursed armour (may or may not be taken off, effects permanent anyway) and blessings from higher entities if so desired. Another method involves dark practices, in which two subjects are exposed to highly volatile, cursed and sometimes even unholy materials or beings (possibly from another world.) This inflicts an extremely heavy curse which completely warps and distorts the body, to the point where they become an unrecognisable blob of flesh living in pain before very quickly dying. Although, and due to a practice which involves placing the burden of the curse onto another it is possible to become Narehate through this method. Although this tends to be much more severe and magnitudes harder to revert than it already was. This has much more devastating effects on the anatomy of the cursed and generally involves extra limbs, deformed hands or feet, large claws or teeth or a combination of multiple of these. Features Rather than becoming unrecognisable like with other curses, people who receive the curse gain animalistic qualities such as fur and claws. Narehate like these show that they are humanoid and intelligent, though noticeably more animalistic than other races. Unlike others, Narehate cannot change on will. They cannot change at all actually, and are permanently stuck in a half-human half-monster form. This can range from simply having fur to being severely deformed with many arms, warped claws and even deformed anatomy as mentioned earlier. Due to being incredibly similar to Lycanthropes and Catfolk they have multiple things in common, although many things are different. There are many but a few of the know ones include not being purely based on one animal in many circumstances (for example having multiple features from different breeds of canines) and not being limited to only cats or foxes. These can include canines, felines, lapines, amphibians, and reptiles. There may be others that exist (such as sea dwelling or avian Narehate) but these either do not exist or classify as another, naturally occuring race.